Wyrruth
| formerhomes = Thultanthar, Anauroch Thultanthar, Plane of Shadow | race = Human (Shadovar) Shade | occupation = Ambassador | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Male | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Wyrruth was a male human shade and an enchanter who operated as an ambassador between the city of Shade and Maerimydra. Description A dark grey complexion complemented his equally dark eyes and his black hair was kept pulled back in a long ponytail. Wyrruth was tall but gaunt for a human and sported a black goatee. Wyrruth's clothing appeared relatively old-fashioned; he wore a burgundy and black tunic with many layers and gold thread trim along the collar and sleeves. Over this was a weighty mantle of black with a burgundy lining. Personality An eloquent shade of stately comportment, Wyrruth was completely loyal to Thultanthar and would rather die than betray his people. As an ambassador, Wyrruth was very careful to avoid conflicts in most cases and maintained a diplomatic air throughout his conversations. Abilities Wyrruth was an adept negotiator and considered, by the leaders of Thultanthar, to be capable enough to serve as the ambassador to Maerimydra where he would need to deal with the dangerous politics of drow society. As a powerful enchanter, his diplomatic skills were complemented by the numerous enchantment spells he had prepared. He often used sending spells to communicate with his higher-ups in Shade. Wyrruth had great variety of magic in his repertoire and would supplement his potent charms with defensive and offensive spells like incendiary cloud or prismatic wall. Like many arcanists from Shade, Wyrruth had been inducted into the higher mysteries of the Shadow Weave as a shadow adept, which allowed him to augment his spells and abilities to great effect. Wyrruth had developed his understanding of the Shadow Weave to such a degree that he was able to summon a protective shield of shadows and even create a shadowy doppelganger of himself. Possessions In addition to the stately black and burgundy robes he wore, Wyrruth was outfitted with a set of bracers of armor +5, and an amulet of natural armor +2. A lavender and green ioun stone orbited his head, which could absorb magic hurled at him. Furthermore, he armed himself with a wand of magic missile and a scroll of stoneskin. Relationships Wyrruth was steadfast in his loyalty to the Empire of Shade and kept in regular contact with his superiors despite residing deep in the Underdark. While operating as the ambassador to Maerimydra, he kept a cordial relationship with the drow and was mostly interested in how the events in the drow city might affect the nearby city of Shade. To this end, Wyrruth maintained a neutral stance during the Silence of Lolth. History Trained in the arts of the enchanter, Wyrruth was eventually noted for his capabilities as a negotiator. Soon after the City of Shade returned to Toril, above the Anauroch desert, in 1372 DR, Wyrruth was among those selected to be sent throughout Faerun as an ambassador of Shade. He was sent by his superiors to operate as the ambassador to the nearby drow city of Maerimydra, where he took residence in Castle Maerimydra with the ruling drow of House Chûmavh. When the Silence of Lolth struck the Maerimydran drow and the forces of Kurgoth Hellspawn arrived in Eleint 23, Wyrruth managed to keep out of the conflict and even managed to retain his ambassadorial position after Irae T'sarran's cult of Kiaransalee took control of Castle Maerimydra. Wyrruth remained in the city to keep a close eye on the unfolding events and determine what, if any, impact they may have on the Empire of Shade. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Wizards Category:Shadow adepts Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shadovar Category:Shades Category:Enchanters Category:Ambassadors Category:Inhabitants of Thultanthar Category:Inhabitants of the Shadowfell Category:Inhabitants of Anauroch Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Enchanters (2e)